


Hot Chocolate

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, bday present to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Dear Lena,I know you are not really a Valentine’s Day person but, that doesn’t mean you have to be alone tonight. I was thinking you could come over, I’ll attempt to make dinner and we could watch cheesy rom-coms and laugh at them. It isn’t anything special, just two friends trying to survive this day together. What do you think?Kara





	Hot Chocolate

Lena hated how the stores were strewn with pink and red hearts, ungodly amounts of overpriced chocolate, and cheesy lines on pieces of wood. It made her sick. The holiday was made up by big companies trying to make a profit off of lonely housewives and couples on the rocks. Lena never felt the need to play into such silly idiotic games, even as a child it never appealed to her. Now as an adult, it was worse, so much worse. 

Everyone in the office was getting stupid little bouquets of flowers with overly corny notes attached to them. It was nice to have a little color pop up in the cubicles, but she would appreciate it even more if it wasn’t all dark red roses. Even the male employees were having their own fun with it, they were buying the girls chocolates and little cards and would leave them on the desks with a wink. It was borderline sexual harassment, but if no one reported it as such she could unfortunately not intervene. 

Lena wanted to lock her office door, draw the blinds, and just pretend that it was a normal day. But the Luthor curse came back to haunt her, she never got what she wanted.

As soon as she had settled into her chair and pulled her laptop closer, her door was flung open by Jess. Lena buried her head into her hands and let out a low groan. She could have sworn she had told the woman not to disturb her unless absolutely necessary. 

“You better have a good reason for this.” Lena pushed her chair back and crossed her legs. 

“It’s from Kara,” Jess stopped and poked her head out of the room quickly before ducking back in, “I think she is pulling well-a you.” A dozen or so men filed into the room, each with a armful of flowers. They ranged from red to yellow to orange to blue, no more than 24 of each kind. 

Lena bit her lip before nodding and thanking the gentlemen. The last one out the door rushed over and handed her a small box with a card attached before taking his leave. Lena fiddled with the box for a moment, deciding if she should call and yell at Kara now or after she had read the letter. 

_Dear Lena,_

_I know you are not really a Valentine’s Day person but, that doesn’t mean you have to be alone tonight. I was thinking you could come over, I’ll attempt to make dinner and we could watch cheesy rom-coms and laugh at them. It isn’t anything special, just two friends trying to survive this day together. What do you think?_

_Kara_

_P.S. Jess said you were tired of seeing red roses everywhere so I thought that maybe these flowers would be a welcomed change of sight._

The CEO played with edges of the paper as she read, laughing a little at how desperate Kara was to play everything down. They both knew Lena would heartily agree to spending time with Kara whenever she could get it, therefore she just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be around the other woman for hours. 

Lena picked up the box, from where she set it on her desk before she read the letter, and thumbed the lid. It was a small velvet black box, one that a ring or necklace would be placed in, on the top in gold was the letter L. Lena’s heart raced the more she stared at it, she knew it wouldn’t be an engagement ring, no matter how much she dreamed of wearing one. There was no way that Kara would have gone through all the trouble without it being something special though. 

Inside, laid carefully on a small pillow, was key with a carved symbol brandishing the top of it. The underside of the lid displayed a small message: So you can always come home. 

* * *

Lena slid her new key into the handle, watching as it glided in perfectly, no hiccups or rough patches. It really was like coming home, as she walked in she could see candles lit in the living room and a glass of wine was sitting on the table waiting for her. Lena shed her outer layer and placed her shoes next to Kara’s under the coat rack. She never was a fan of domestic living, but she could used to a welcoming household. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Lena yelled across the apartment, a smile plastered across her face at her own joke. 

Kara peaked her head around the corner, hair frazzled and a guilty look adorning her features. Lena raised an eyebrow at the appearance before laughing. She knew that she should have expected with the night to go wrong somehow, but just not from Kara. 

“Takeout?” Kara held up a couple menus from their regular places. Lena walked over and grabbed the Thai before ushering Kara to the bathroom to clean up a little bit. While Kara was away Lena placed their usual orders. She was just finishing up when Kara handed her a mug piled high with whipped cream. The brunette hung up and gave Kara a questioning looking.

“I burnt dinner and can’t actually bake to save a life, but I can make a mean hot coco.” 

“Kara, dear, there is enough whip cream on this to send someone into a sugar coma. Besides, who even said I liked hot chocolate?” 

“Oh, I…uh, do you not? I can try and fix something else?” Kara fumbled over her words a little. 

Lena smirked before dipping her finger into the sugary heap, ending up with a good size portion on her index finger, before transferring it to Kara’s nose. Kara nearly went cross eyed trying to watch. Slowly, Lena took a sip of the still steaming liquid. She had to physically choke back a moan at the taste. 

“If you can make hot chocolate this good every winter, I think I love you Kara Danvers.” Lena let her eyes slip as she took a longer drink this time and missed Kara’s eyes going wide. 

“I think I love you too.” Lena’s eyes snapped open and tried to determine if Kara meant it seriously or in a ‘just friends’ way. There was nothing but openness and love in those eyes and Lean melted into them. 

“Well then, maybe I don’t hate Valentine’s Day as much anymore if I have you to spend it with.” 


End file.
